Jarvis King (CWF)
Jarvis King is a wrestler in the Championship Wrestling Federation. He is noted for having the longest Paramount title reign in CWF history, his former membership in the Cyndicate and the Enterprise, and his being crowned Breakout Star of 2009 at the CWF's annual awards ceremony. Biography Jarvis is of medium build, and has shaggy, straight black hair. In-ring, he wears black, full length trunks with "KING" written in white on the left leg and plain black boots. Out of the ring, he wears simple, casual wear. T-shirt/jeans, often paired with a blazer. Jarvis King is the personification of the word asshole. Originally a minor Internet celebrity, Jarvis used the arrival of web 2.0 websites like YouTube to chronicle the very beginning of his wrestling career. Fans tracked his progress, taking interest from his first class to his first match, weighing in on his every move, and cheering him on all the way. The young performer was talented, and had a host of amateur experience. Training as a teenager with his high school's wrestling team, the transition to professional wrestling came relatively simply for King. Tenacious and determined, fans further took a liking to the charismatic young star, as he began to form a reputation for having some of the best suplexes in the game. Fans of the sport marvelled at his in ring performances and appreciated his friendly, out of ring demeanor. However, as is often the case, the pressures of fame became a burden. Constantly being recognized, coupled with the hype surrounding him, Jarvis' personality took a turn for the worst. He began to act snobby, refusing to sign autographs and even going so far as to mouth off to his once loyal fans. King undoubtedly had begun to believe his own hype. He began to refer to himself as "The Internet Icon" and "The Web's Wet Dream". What used to win crowds over was turning them against him. Jarvis turned his back on his fans, and has now come to the CWF to reach new levels of fame, or perhaps infamy. Key moments * WrestleFest (PPV, 9th August 2009): debuted in the CWF in a successful match to crown the number one contender for the CWF Rising Star title. * Massacre (TV, 18th August 2009): joined the Cyndicate. * Redemption (PPV, 22nd September 2009): won the CWF Rising Star title. * Massacre (TV, 20th October 2009): renamed Rising Star title as the Paramount title. * Massacre (TV, 17th November 2009): left the Cyndicate and joined the Enterprise. Lost the Paramount title. * Confliction (PPV, 8th December 2009): defeated Chaolin Sahn to become number one contender for the CWF World Heavyweight Title. Championships * CWF Rising Star/Paramount Championship (22nd September - 17th November.) Signature moves * Straightjacket Suplex (modified Overhead German Suplex) - finisher * Cattle mutilation - secondary finisher * German Suplex * Exploder Suplex * Belly to belly Overhead Suplex, followed by a kip-up * Capture Suplex * Tiger Suplex * Cloverleaf * Superkick * Dropsault(dropkick into a backflip), falling into pushups * Tree of Woe, followed by a spear in the corner External links * Profile @ CWF website * Twitter Category:wrestlers Category:Championship Wrestling Federation Category:Championship Wrestling Federation wrestlers